Geargia
"Geargia" (ギアギア) is an archetype of EARTH-Attribute Machine-Type monsters that resemble gears, as the archetype name suggests. They focus on swarm and Xyz Summon tactics. The first member, "Geargiano", appeared in Generation Force; additional members and the archetype's first support appeared in Return of the Duelist. Play Style All 5 "Geargia" monsters focus heavily on searching out each other, swarming the field in the process and summoning their ace card, "Gear Gigant X" and other Rank 3 and 4 Xyz Monsters. Each monster has a different effect to search out cards: "Geargiano" Special Summons any Level 4 Machine-Type monster from the Graveyard by tributing itself, meaning that the card can be good to support other archetypes; "Geargiano Mk-II" can do the same as "Geargiano", but only with Geargia monsters, however it can also Special Summon the monster from the Hand; "Geargiarmor" search any Geargia from the Deck each time it is flipped face-up and is a solid wall with 1900 DEF; "Geargiaccelerator" helps to swarm the field, as it can Special Summon itself from your Hand and has the bonus effect of adding another Geargia from your Graveyard to your Hand when it goes to the Graveyard; "Geargiarsenal" can tribute itself to Special Summon any Geargia from your Deck and also gains 200 ATK for each Geargia you control, even itself. The ace card of the archetype, Gear Gigant X supports the Machine-Type, by allowing the player to add any Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from the Deck or Graveyard to the Hand. Its effect to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Geargia from the Graveyard when it leaves the field allows the player to easily control the Graveyard. Standard Geargia Machina Geargia This deck takes advantage of the searching abilities of the Geargia deck to easily summon Machina Fortress. Ancient Geargia This deck incorporates "Ancient Gear" monsters for added attack power. Karakuri Geargia This deck revolves gaining field and hand advantage. Scrap Geargia This deck takes advantage of "Scrap" monsters for destruction and attack power through "Scrap Dragon". Weaknesses * "Geargia" monsters don't have high ATK, as even their ace card "Gear Gigant X" has only 2300. Cards such as "Evolzar Laggia" , "Monarchs" , "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" and other popular monsters have enough attack to destroy "Gear Gigant X". This can be fixed by adding cards such as "Limiter Removal", "Solidarity", "Forbidden Lance", "Shrink" or "Safe Zone". * "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can clear the field of "Geargia" monsters easily. * "Thunder King Rai-Oh" can shut down pretty much every combo of the Deck, negating the effect of "Geargiarmor" and "Gear Gigant X". Also it can negate the Special Summon of any monster, which would ruin the win condition of "Geargia". "King Tiger Wanghu" destroys "Geargiaccelerator" and "Geargiarmor" when they are Normal or Special Summoned. To cover up for this, cards like "Smashing Ground" and "Soul Taker" can be used. "Snowman Eater" is a good tech as it destroy both these monsters without destroying itself, but it takes away your Normal Summon. * Since this Deck's strategy relies a lot on "Geargiarmor", monsters that can be easily Summoned with over 2000 ATK such as "Photon Thrasher" or "Cyber Dragon" can pose serious problem, along with Defense-destroyer cards such as "Shield Crush" and "Nobleman of Crossout". * Use Prohibition on Gear Gigant X to slow this deck down a bit for a few turns, but your opponent can easily use Mystical Space Typhoon or Heavy Storm to get rid of it.